Here Comes Goodbye
by Dlbn
Summary: It's judgment day. All Nisei can do is wait for the end he is so sure to come. After all, monsters always die at the hands of their victims.


Dlbn: I was supposed to post this on May 16th, the facebook birthday for my Nisei rp account, but I apparently forgot! D:

Nbld: Happy belated 'birthday', Nisei! ;)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Loveless or any character from the series. They all belong to Yun Kouga. I make NO money off of writing in this category. You should all know that by now ;)

000

Nisei nervously paced back and forth in the living room of his one bedroom apartment. The rain outside that pelted the windows did little to lift his mood. He hadn't bothered to put on the lights, as he didn't really need them or want them on in the first place. Today was the day. Word had come from Mimuro, his beloved Mimuro, that Moonless planned on descending upon the young teen's household, as eliminate him from the world. As the former fighter of the Beloved unit, Nisei had been forced to commit all sorts of crimes by his sacrifice master, Seimei. Regardless of whether or not it was him that wanted to and initiated these acts, he had to be punished. Seimei destroying their bond and digging his name out of his hand was apparently not punishment enough. Being tossed aside instead of killed like the insignificant speck Seimei believed him to be was pure drama for his psyche and already unstable mental state. As a self-diagnosed sadist and sociopath, he was certain he was mentally unstable. Having Seimei at his side had kept him almost sane, almost bearable. But without Seimei, he was left to find solitude and comfort in the arms of his Mimuro, but it wasn't the same. He and Seimei had understood each other. They both had fathers they couldn't stand, younger siblings that they would die for, horrible family dynamics, sociopathic and psychopathic tendencies, anger problems, homicidal tendencies, and a general disgust towards the human race…okay, so they were all negative things they had in common. But still, they had things in common. What did Nisei and Mimuro have in common? …They attended the same school…that was it, really. They had their school and the fact that they were both brought up Jewish. Well, and the fact that they'd both secretly been in love with one another since the day they met but didn't have the guts to say it.

At least he had gotten to know love before he died. Sure, his mother and sister loved him. But before Mimuro, he had never felt love from a male before. His father, the first male that was supposed to love him, was an asshole who didn't care too much for or about him. He thought he had found some trace of love once when his father's coworker started taking him out and caring for him, but that was quickly changed the day the man took complete advantage of him. And, of course, his father wouldn't listen to him or believe him, so he chose to hide it instead of telling anyone. He hadn't told his father in the first place, but he knew doing so wouldn't have mattered. He hadn't even told his mother about it. Everyone just assumed he gave his ears to some girl form school that he didn't want to mention for one reason or another. He let the rumor go on. He didn't want anyone knowing, because people generally weren't sensitive to that kind of thing.

Nisei shook his head clear of the thoughts, lest it get him crying all over again. He had bawled his eyes out the night before, curled into a ball on his bed. He wasn't sure he had any tears left, anyway, but he didn't want to spill them now. Not when Moonless was on the way. He wanted to look tough and give them a fight; not look pathetically weak and lay down to accept his punishment.

When the front door to the apartment opened, he froze. With his hands still folded behind his back, he slowly turned his head to see who was coming in. This had to be it. The Executioner and her fighter were coming in, and they were going to kill him without letting him defend himself or say anything. He was going to die without saying goodbye to his mother and sister, without saying goodbye to Mimuro. He had failed Seimei, and now he was going to be punished for it again. He took a deep breath and prepared to toss out a spell, but he once he saw who it was that was coming in, the words vanished from his tongue.

"Mother?" Nisei wondered, hands falling apart as he turned to face her with his mouth hanging open. "W-What are you doing here?"

"The school called." She informed, smiling softly. "You haven't been going to classes for the past week, and they thought something might have happened to you."

"N-No. Nothing happened to me." Not yet. "I'm just feeling a little under the weather, that's all."

"Then why are you standing around pacing? You should be in bed, resting."

"I've gotten better." He smiled. "Just waiting for Mimuro to bring me homework again."

"Well, I'm glad you're feeling better now." She smiled softly. "So are you going back to class tomorrow?"

"Most likely." He smiled. "Oh, my manners! Please, mom, have a seat."

She smiled back. "Thank you." She took a seat on the couch. "But I can tell when something is bothering you, you know."

"Nothing is bothering me."

The door opened again and his sister brushed into the room. She slammed the door behind her.

"Mom, Mimuro-san is on his way here. I think they're going to be busy…" She muttered.

Nisei flushed.

"Kimi, please. He's bringing over your brother's homework."

"Oh, yeah?" She looked at her brother. "Why aren't you in school?"

"Sick."

"Cut the crap."

"Kimi!" Their mom scolded. "If he was sick, then he was sick."

Kimiheri rolled her eyes and took a seat next to her mother. "Whatever." She picked at her nails.

"Why are you here?"

"Dad's out of town and mom wouldn't let me stay home alone while she checked on your delinquent backside."

"Kimi, please, leave your brother alone."

Neither sibling got to reply to their mother before the door swung open again. Mimuro held the door open with one hand. He was bent over, panting as if he had run there.

"Mimuro?" Nisei spoke quickly. "Are you alright?"

"I got…I got here as quick as I could." Mimuro panted. "I wanted to make sure I was here."

"Why are you rushing to bring him homework?" Kimiheri wondered.

Mimuro paused and looked up.

"Hello, Mimuro." Their mother greeted.

"H-Hi, Akame-sama." Mimuro greeted. "W-Why are they here, Nisei?" He looked to his boyfriend. "Is your dad here too?"

"He's on a business trip." Kimiheri replied. "He wouldn't exactly come here even if he was around, anyway."

"Kimi, enough." Her mother scolded.

"What? They know dad doesn't really like Nisei…"

"_Thank_ you, _Kimi_." Nisei rolled his eyes. "So…um…sempai, my homework?"

Mimuro took a set of papers from his backpack and held them out. "Here."

Nisei took three quick steps to his boyfriend and took the papers, leaning close. "What do I do?" He wondered softly. "Moonless is coming today. Most likely within the next hour or so."

"You said me, your mother, and your sister are the most important people to you in the world." Mimuro whispered back. "Let's enjoy the time we have left together."

Nisei nodded as Mimuro closed the door behind him.

"Anyone hungry?" Mimuro wondered, clapping his hands together. "I'm in the mood for a nice meal. I'll cook."

"Oh, you don't have to do that." Mrs. Akame informed him.

Mimuro grinned. "I want to. It's not every day we all get together and everyone _isn't_ fighting." He winked. "You three get caught up on things. I'll make dinner."

As he vanished into the kitchen, Nisei gave him a thankful smile. Just because he was going to die, it didn't mean he couldn't have one last good day before he met his fate.

000

Nisei, his mother and sister, and Mimuro sat together eating the dinner that Mimuro had prepared. Seafood wraps and bowls of Udon soup sat in front of them. Mimuro had made a makeshift decorative display for the center of the table. Nisei reached for the pitcher of water to pour into his glass and his sister grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"What happened to your hand?" She wondered.

Mimuro stopped mid-bite in surprise. The hand Nisei had reached with was the one his name had been written on, and was now cut out of.

"U-Um…accident." Nisei replied. "I spilled some chemicals on my hand in chemistry."

"You're too careful to do that."

"Someone bumped into me."

"That looks like a deep gash."

"The scar tissue makes it look a lot worse then it is." Nisei objected.

"Liar."

"Stop accusing me of being a liar. I'm a lot of things, but I liar isn't one of them. At least not unless Seimei tells me to lie."

"Why would he tell you to?"

"To cover his own ass." Mimuro muttered.

"Mimuro!"

"Well, you know it's true, Nisei." Mimuro fixed his boyfriend with a level gaze as he set his spoon back into the bowl of soup. "Personally, and I've told you this before, I'm _glad_ he's gone."

"So am I." Nisei replied. "But the fact of the matter will always remain that Seimei was my world for the time I knew him, and no matter what a sadistic, evil bastard he is, I will still defend him to the death."

"But you don't have to anymore."

"Why did you have to in the first place?" Kimiheri wondered.

"Not your business."

"Is it related to your hand?" His mother asked, making everyone freeze,

"W-What?"

"I'm no fool, Nisei; I know what a chemical burn looks like at the worst. And that is from a deep gash."

"Well…er…" Nisei paused, hanging his head low so his curtain of hair blocked his face from the others' vision. "Alright, I was cooking myself something, or trying to, and the knife slipped and I didn't realize it until I had already sliced into my hand."

No one spoke for a moment.

"Nisei, you _have_ to be more careful."

Nisei almost breathed a sigh of relief, but thought it would look too suspicious and stopped. "I will, mother, don't worry."

"I told him that he's not allowed to cook anymore." Mimuro laughed. "Unless I'm present in the kitchen, at least."

Kimiheri didn't seem to buy it, but she didn't object.

"So where is Seimei?" She asked instead. "Mimuro says he's gone?"

"Yeah." Nisei sighed. "His father's job got relocated, so they had to move."

"Where to?"

"China." Mimuro stated.

"America." Nisei corrected, knowing exactly where his former sacrifice was planning on running to next.

"That's a far way to travel." His mother said, nodding. "He won't be back for a while, I take it? I don't think he works. At least, not enough where he'll get paid enough to get a plane ticket back here."

"He'll call me when he gets the chance." _If it's within the next few minutes…_

Nisei took a look at the clock without thinking about it. Moonless was likely to be there at seven, so he had at least one more hour with his family and lover. He sighed and looked back at his mother, who was eating her food.

"Mother?"

"Yes, Nisei?" She looked at him.

"My hand…er…"

"What about it?"

Nisei sighed and looked at Mimuro. "I can't keep lying like this…I only have an hour left…"

"Left until what?" Kimiheri wondered.

Nisei ignored her.

"Are you sure you want to tell them?"

Nisei nodded. "There are things my mom deserves to know before…"

"Before what?" His mother wondered.

"Mother, my hand wasn't an accident." Nisei sighed. "Seimei did it with his pocket knife to remove a tattoo."

"You had a tattoo on your hand?"

"More of a birthmark, really." Mimuro pointed out.

"Well, _yes_, but it's the easiest way to explain this. I don't have much time left."

Mimuro nodded in understanding.

"I worked for Seimei." Nisei stated. "That whole 'coach' thing we told you guys at Hanukah was a lie. But, anyway, I failed. And as punishment before he left, Seimei cut out the birthmark."

His mother gaped. "W-Why would he do that?"

"Because my master is a sadistic little bastard." Nisei leaned his head down so his hair became a curtain once again.

"Master?"

"Don't worry about it." Nisei replied. "I don't want to waste time on formalities." He let out a sigh. "I…I want to tell you something…about my ears…"

"Yes?"

"Are you finally gonna spill who you gave them to?" Kimiheri wondered. "Everyone's been wondering for years." She looked to Mimuro. "He just says it was some girl. But we know _that_ was a lie." She winked.

"Well, he didn't lose them to me…" Mimuro muttered.

"No, but we know he's not into girls."

"My sexual preference has nothing to do with anything, but yes, I prefer guys over girls, obviously." Nisei stated. "If I was with a girl, people would think I was a lesbian anyway."

Mimuro choked on his water. Nisei was very feminine, he had to admit, but he wasn't really mistaken for a girl as often as he pretended to be. Though frail and feminine, his jaw line was distinctly male.

"But…um…I never gave my ears to anyone." He stated. "They were _taken_ from me."

"So you're on the receiving end, then?" Kimiheri giggled.

"Once again, that's beside the point." Nisei shook his head. "My ears were…taken from me…"

"You said it already."

"By force."

No one spoke for a minute.

"W-What do you mean, Nisei?" His mother wondered.

"I was…I was raped, mom…"

No one spoke again, but Mimuro put a hand on his lover's knee for comfort.

"I don't…I don't understand." She shook her head. "W-Who would do something like that to you? You wouldn't hurt a fly!"

"His television would like to say otherwise." Kimiheri muttered, before looking to her older brother. "Why didn't you tell anyone before?"

"I didn't think anyone would believe me." Nisei shrugged. "Plus, it was one of dad's lawyer buddies, and I know he'd take the bastard's side. And people really aren't understanding of that kind of thing." Which was sure Mikado knew firsthand. "So I thought it would just save myself a lot of humiliation and shame by not saying anything…"

"Nisei…you can tell me anything and I'll be supportive of you at all costs." His mother started slowly. "Your father's lack of compassion for you aside, I would have done whatever I could to bring that guy down. No one deserves to have that happen to them."

"I might." Nisei replied.

"Why would you think that?" Kimiheri wondered. "That's awful…"

"I…" Nisei sighed. He may as well get it over with. "I'm a murderer…"

A few moments of discomforting silence passed before anyone spoke.

"You've got to be kidding me." Kimiheri stated. "You? Thin, frail, feminine, bullied little Nisei _killed_ someone?"

"A lot of someones." Nisei corrected. "It's a long story, but please trust me on this. I'm not the innocent little boy you think I am. Seimei brought out the worse in me, because we're so much alike. I've killed people, I've injured people, I've hacked computers, and stole thousands of dollars from banks…I've done countless different crimes, both on my own and at orders of Seimei. I'm not the innocent little boy you thought I was. I'm a hardened criminal…"

"Not hardened." Mimuro stated. "You have remorse for it. I've seen it in your face. When you put down your walls and let your true self show, you do show remorse and sympathy." He went on. "I know you don't mean to do the things you do, and it's bullshit that you've done stuff on your own accord. You've hacked a few systems, yes, on your own, but the rest was _his_ doing."

Nisei smiled softly. "Yes, but I never objected. Therefore, I am just as guilty."

"That's not how it should be."

"But it is." Nisei stated. "You get off easy, Mimuro. You're not on my side of things. Even Mei knows better then you. _Agatsuma_ knows better then you. What it's like to have no control over your own actions and choices. What it's like to have to follow every single order given to you by that one person that so completely _owns_ you. We're _disposable_. If our sacrifices die, we die. But if Mei were to, heaven forbid, pass away, then you could just go on your own or get a replacement. We're actually _obligated_ to commit suicide if our masters die first." Nisei sighed, smiling softly. "But still, we're _okay_ with that, because it's just how things have to be. We don't get a choice, but we're okay with it. The desire to be controlled, to be _owned_, is so strong that we actually crave it. Which is why both Agatsuma and I could _never_ disobey Seimei or go against him."

"What are you two going on about?" Kimiheri wondered looking up from the notebook she had been writing in for the past ten minutes.

"Stop, Kimi." Nisei stole her pen from her. "It's bad enough I'm _telling_ you guys these things. Don't write down the evidence. I don't want her to go after you two as well."

"Her?" His mother wondered.

"The…er…the E-Executioner…"

"Executioner?"

"Both Seimei and Nisei have death warrants over their heads." Mimuro went on. "With Seimei having fled the country, Nisei is left to be punished."

"They'll find Seimei later, somehow." Nisei replied.

"_They_ now?"

"The Executioner has an assistant." Nisei explained. "Her fighter."

"Her what?"

"Myself, Tokino, and Mei are all fighters. We are the ones that can use word spell. We use magic power to manifest words into attacks in a battle. The sacrifice, such as the Executioner, Mimuro, or Seimei, take the damage and give us the orders to follow." Nisei replied. "We're governed by a group known as Septimal Moon. Seimei was a member. He was seat number five; the tester. But instead of simply testing newer units, evaluating them, and letting them go, he got blood thirsty and forced me to kill units he deemed unworthy of continuing." Nisei paused for a moment to take a breath. "Eventually, they caught on and ordered his death. I helped him fake his death so they wouldn't kill him, and he went into hiding. He's been plotting ever since. And when we went to take on the Executioner, I lost. Of course, it was because Seimei made me fight alone. But still, we lost and Seimei's other fighter, Agatsuma lost. We all retreated and Seimei punished us both before cutting us loose. Seimei fled the country, and Agatsuma and I went back to our normal lives." Nisei sighed. "Since Seimei is gone, the Executioner is going to kill me and wait for him to make another move before she goes after him."

"The Executioner is a girl?" Kimiheri wondered. "You're afraid of a _girl_?"

"She's allotted special permission to kill people, Kimi." Mimuro replied. "Even I'm afraid of her, and I don't have reason to be."

"If she finds you here and know you associate with me…" Nisei trailed.

"She already knows, Nisei. _Everyone_ knows." Mimuro sighed. "You know how many units ask me how my 'boy toy' is doing?"

Nisei flushed.

"Wait, this girl is coming _here_?" His mother wondered. "Oh, Nisei, was that why you were pacing like that?" She covered her mouth with her hand. "Then this dinner…?"

"It was to give us a few last hours together before she came." Nisei replied. "I was going to have you guys leave before she got here…"

"So you were going to have a nice meal, pretend everything was okay, and send us on our merry way, thinking things were fine?" A hint of anger seeped into Kimiheri's voice; growing with each word she spoke to her brother. "And then what? We get a call from the school in another week, saying you're still not there? Then we come here to find you dead? Or gone? And then we'd be left _wondering_ for the rest of our lives?" She glared. "I can get over the whole having to do things for Seimei that include illegal crap, but _abandoning_ us?"

"I wasn't going to _abandon_ you!" Nisei glared. "My original intentions were Mimuro would bring my homework were so school would think I was home sick. Then he and I would have sex one last time before she got here, and I'd give him a letter to mail to you with no return address or stick in our mailbox from me that explains everything." He flushed. "I wouldn't leave you hanging and thinking I was dead. I'm not Seimei; I could _never_ do that to my own family. Well, to dad maybe, but not you two!" Nisei grunted. "Look, me even telling you guys this stuff puts you in danger."

"So why tell us?"

"Because I decided not to bother with the letter and all that crap since you two were here. I thought I'd just come clean about my sins before I died." Nisei shook his head. "I wanted one last night with the three of you because…well…because you're the only people I care about in this world, and the only people who care about me…"

"Nisei…" His mother whispered.

"And one more thing…" Nisei took a deep breath, shutting his eyes. When he opened them, a sadistic little smirk appeared on his face, though he was having a hard time maintaining it. "The Executioner? Do you want to know _why_ she is going to kill me before she kills Seimei?"

"Nisei, _don't_." Mimuro warned, feeling the air prickle from the strength of Nisei's true power.

The frail teen always restrained his power in fear of hurting someone on accident and having to deal with that, but now, on the day he was set to die, he was able to unleash it full force like he did in battle. Seimei's power level was about the same, and it made it hard to breathe when you were too close to him when he unleashed it. Combined, they were a powerful force to be reckoned with. Keeping them apart was a good idea any way you looked at it. But with how much damage the initial separation had done to Nisei, how it had broke him and destroyed every fiber of his being slowly, Mimuro wasn't really fond of the idea of _keeping_ them separated.

"Because Seimei ordered me to rape her."

"Nisei!" Mimuro stood with a snap. "I _said_ to keep your mouth shut!"

"You're not my sacrifice, Mimuro, I don't have to listen…"

"But…if you were raped, you know the pain…why would you _do _such a thing?!"

"Seimei used a spell called the 'Power of Suggestion'." Nisei explained. "He took away my free will completely. Once that happened, I was not in control of myself. In fact, I didn't even know I had done anything until Mikado made mention of it on Halloween when we were infiltrating Seimei's brother's school. Seimei must have ordered me and I resisted because I knew what it was like. But with him in complete control of my free will, I wasn't able to resist anymore." Nisei sighed. "I truly regret what happened to the poor girl, and I understand her need for revenge…but I don't want to die." He laughed nervously. "I know exactly where I'm going, and I don't want to burn…"

No one spoke for a few minutes.

"Do you truly repent your actions?" His mother wondered slowly.

"Of course." Nisei nodded. "Without Seimei's influence and my name possessing me…"

"Name?" Kimiheri wondered.

"Each sacrifice and fighter pair has a true name somewhere on their body. Mine and Seimei's appeared here." Nisei tapped a finger on the gash in his hand. "He removed it to show how we aren't one anymore. He broke our connection first so he wouldn't feel the pain. It was horribly painful."

"Oh…"

"Anyway, like I was saying, without Seimei's influence and my name possessing me, I can think clearly. I do regret it…"

"And you call yourself a sociopath." Mimuro scolded jokingly.

Nisei cracked a smile. "That was before…"

No one spoke.

"…Let's…just enjoy what little time we have left." His mother muttered.

The four of them returned to eating in silence.

000

It was about an hour later when the doorbell rang. Everyone froze as they sat together in the living room in silence; knowing who was behind the door. Mimuro was the one to stand shakily.

"This is it…" He informed, joining Nisei at his side.

The fighter stood as well. "Yes…yes it is…" Nisei swallowed back tears as he pulled his boyfriend into a tight embrace.

Mimuro pulled him as close as possible and tilted his chin up so he could look at him. "I love you, Nisei." Mimuro pressed their lips together as Nisei's arms wrapped around his neck.

Nisei deepened the kiss as the doorbell rang again. They separated and pressed their foreheads together; neither saying a word. Nisei's sister was the next to hug him; wrapping her arms tightly around her brother's midsection while he was still being held by Mimuro. His mother put her arms around her son's neck and pulled him close.

"You're not a bad kid, Nisei." She informed him. "You were just a little misguided. Don't you ever forget that."

"Okay." Nisei replied. "I-I won't."

"I wish I had gotten to know the real you before…" Kimiheri swallowed hard. "Before you had to go…"

"I wish you did, too." Nisei ruffled her hair. "I'll miss all of you."

The doorbell rang a third time, accompanied by pounding on the door.

"We know you're home, Akame!" A masculine voice called. "Open up!"

"I-I'm c-coming!" Nisei choked back tears, although a couple slipped out down his cheeks.

He released his lover and family before turning and going to the door. After unlocking it, he slowly pulled it open. He walked backwards as a tall male with pale green hair and a girl with long, purplish hair and a hat walked in. The girl was considerably sorter; Gomon Mikado, the Executioner. The tall male with her, her fighter Fujiwara Tokino, glared hatefully at Nisei. Nisei gulped from the man's cold glare burning into him.

"I assume you know why we're here." Mikado spat at him; anger and hatred burning in her eyes.

"Y-Yes…" Nisei replied.

"Good, then we'll make this quick." Tokino cracked his knuckles.

"Please…just let my mother and my sister leave. I don't want them to see this…" Nisei informed.

"Fine. For them, not for you." Mikado replied. "You have five minutes."

Nisei turned to his mom and sister. "You need to leave."

"I'm not leaving you here to die!" His mother objected, storming to her son and pulling him into a tight hug. "I'm staying…no matter what."

"So am I!" Kimiheri nodded in agreement, joining her brother's side. "You're getting rid of us that easily, Nisei!"

Nisei sighed. "I'm sorry." He replied, putting two fingers on either of their foreheads. His voice deepened considerably as he spoke. "**Shield. Barricade the mind against memories best left forgotten.**" He spoke a spell. "**Eraser, remove the memories of my past actions and this given moment from the mind. Completely until deemed otherwise and awakened by the caster.**"

Kimiheri and her mother's eyes dilated for a few minutes as Nisei put his hands down.

"Well, since you have company, we'd better get going." His mother smiled after a few minutes of silence. "You behave from now on, okay? And go to school tomorrow!"

"Yes, mother." Nisei put on his best good boy smile. "I will."

"Yeah, we don't want to have to be dragged out here again." Kimiheri glared. "Mom, can we go now?"

"Okay, okay." Mrs. Akame hugged her son for what would, unbeknownst to her, be the last time she ever would. "Goodbye, Nisei."

"Goodbye, mother."

Kimi gave her brother a light hug that he quickly made tighter.

"Goodbye, Kimiheri."

"Bye." She replied, a little confused.

When she pulled away, their mother bid farewell to Moonless before leaving with her daughter. No one said a word until her car pulled away from the apartment and could no longer be heard.

"Mimuro?" Nisei gulped, swallowing the lump in his throat. "Mail them that letter. It's in my nightstand, top drawer."

"Alright." Mimuro choked back tears as well.

"Are you sure you wish to stay, Fearless?" Mikado wondered.

"Yes." Mimuro nodded, joining his lover and taking Nisei's hand in his. "I'm not going to leave him here to die alone."

Mikado sighed. "Fine, do as you wish." She replied. "Tokino." She purred, turning to her fighter. "My knight; finish him off. Do your duty."

"Hai, Mikado." Tokino nodded, taking a step closer. "Move, Fearless."

"No." Mimuro glared into the eyes of the man who was going to take his beloved away from him for good.

"Fine, be in the way then."

Nisei pulled Mimuro into a hug. "Stand aside, my love…I don't want you getting hurt." He ordered softly.

"But, Nisei…"

"I'll have a few moments left of breath before I die." Nisei replied. "Trust me, I know all the spells. You can hold me then."

"O-Okay…if that's what you want…"

"I do. To keep you safe." Nisei nodded. "Thank you, Mimuro…for showing me what true love feels like."

"Thank you, Nisei…" Mimuro choked back tears. "For being the best thing to ever happen to me."

Nisei let his tears fall now that his mother and sister weren't there to see. "I love you…"

"I love you, too." Mimuro said, running his fingers through Nisei's long black hair. "We'll be together again someday."

"You're not going where I am, Mimuro, but it's a nice sentiment." Nisei smiled softly. He kissed his boyfriend one last time before pulling away.

Mimuro backed away like Nisei had ordered, so he wouldn't get hurt. He felt Nisei put up a barrier around himself so the blow would be concentrated in only that little area.

Nisei turned to face Tokino and Mikado. When he looked at the taller fighter, his eyes were full of determination. His tears and any traces of fear were gone. He was back to being the strong, powerful fighter Mimuro had always seen inside him.

"I'm ready."

"Do you not fear death?" Mikado wondered.

"As long as Mimuro and my family are safe, I could care less what happens to me." Nisei said, standing as straight as he could. "Enough chatter. Do it."

Mikado looked to Mimuro. "You really love the bastard, don't you?"

"He's not a bastard, Moonless, and I would love it if you stopped referring to him as such." Mimuro glared. "What he did wasn't his fault. You know how powerful The Power of Suggestion is."

"I do." She nodded. "But it's no excuse. Tokino, finish him!"

"Hai, Mikado." Tokino look Nisei up and down before his eyes settled on the shredded end of Nisei's bond to Seimei. "He's not coming for you?"

"I'm no longer his fighter. Our connection is broken."

"You're better off dead."

"Another reason I refuse to fear it." Nisei replied, cocky.

Tokino struck him across the face with the back of his hand. "You're lucky Mikado told me to make this quick, or I'd torture you."

"I should be so honored to accept her gratuitous effort to not delay the agony of myself and my lover." Nisei smirked. "So do as your mistress pleases and _finish_ me."

Tokino smirked back. "I'm honored to do so." He replied. "**Scissors. Sheer the connective flow of power between the body, soul, and mind.**"

"What?" Nisei blinked in confusion.

This wasn't a death spell…was it?

"**Break the enemy's power source and strip him of all that makes a Fighter. Return his civilian status at once!**"

Nisei felt something inside him snap. Suddenly, his knees were too weak to hold him and he collapsed to the ground. Mimuro stood with a snap. What in the world was Moonless _doing_?

Nisei gripped at his chest, where his heart was. He expected to not be able to breathe, but his breathing rate was fine. His heart, however, was pumping at a rate too fast to be natural. The bond that still shimmered and glowed around him began to lose luster. It fell to the ground ith a clatter; becoming solid metal as it did so. Nisei was confused. Was this a slow death spell or something? Or was it to prolong his torture while still making Tokino follow his strict execution orders? Nisei's chest suddenly felt empty. No…they couldn't have done what he was thinking…could they? He grabbed at his chest and felt something seeping out of him. Blood? No…his clothes and fingers were clean. So…?

"What did you do to me…?" He wondered, breathless. "What is this, Moonless?!"

"Akame Nisei." Mikado addressed him, sauntering over. "After careful review by Septimal Moon and complete discretion of myself, Septimal Moon's number four, the Executioner, Moonless, Mikado Gomon, I hereby strip you of all of your power. You are no longer a fighter. Simply a common teenage boy." She told him.

She stopped in front of him and pulled him up straight by his long hair. He hissed in pain.

"Considering the circumstances and unlawful usage of the Power of Suggestion level seven spell by Beloved sacrifice Aoyagi Seimei, you are hereby stripped of complete responsibility for your actions on May 9th, 2010," Mikado carried on, "the rape of Gomon Mikado of Moonless and Septimal Moon seat four."

"You're…you're pardoning me for the r-rape?" Nisei wondered, eyes welling up from the pain of having his hair tugged on. "B-But why…?"

"Seimei's unlawful use of the Power of Suggestion spell stripped you of all conscious free will." She said. "You were, essentially, forced by your sacrifice to commit a horrid act. If my memory serves correctly, you refused to do so before Seimei used the spell. Correct?"

"I…I think so…" Nisei replied slowly. "I don't have any recognition of what happened after that, though…"

"Be that as it may, it doesn't really concern me at this point in time whether you were consciously doing the act." She shook her head. Mikado pulled off her hat. Long extensions that were attached to the hat were removed as well; leaving her with cropped and styled hair and no ears. "This is what you did to me, Akame Nisei. And while I can never forgive such a horrid act, whether of your free will or not, I can pardon you for it. I will _not_ forgive you for this, so do not take me the wrong way. You are to blame for your own actions, regardless, under the law. But as far as Septimal Moon is concerned, that bastard sacrifice is the one who raped me." She went on. "You however, are _not_ expunged of all culpability of the crimes of hacking, kidnapping, breaking and entering, homicide in the second degree, involuntary manslaughter, thievery, and all around being a sociopathic _asshole_ with a demented Sacrifice." She went on. "Because we cannot determine which crimes were done under the Power of Suggestion, you are hereby pardoned of all the above crimes. But just barely, mind you. But we cannot let you get away with _all_ of it, so you must be punished.

"The spell I just used on you ensures that you are completely stripped of your power until such a time, if such a time occurs, that we decide to allot all or more likely some power to be restored." Tokino explained. "You may be expunged of total culpability for your crimes, but the burden of blame rests on your shoulders until such a time that we can sort things out and/or bring fugitive Seimei Aoyagi to justice. As such, you are to be punished accordingly so you cannot do any of that again."

"So…you're…letting me live?" Nisei's eyes welled a little from happiness.

Mikado pulled his head back to make him look up at her. "Yes, Akame, we are." She informed him. "Unless you would rather we kill you instead."

"I like that option!" Tokino put in.

"I don't." Mimuro snapped in counter.

Tokino glared at him.

"Well? Would you rather _die_?" Mikado wondered. "You, Akame Nisei, who does not fear or run from death?"

"No, I'm good." Nisei nodded as best as he could. "I'll take a loss of my power over the loss of my life."

Mikado glared. "You really _are_ a cowardly man, Nisei. Had you said we could end your life instead, I would have gained a slight bit of respect for the unworthy likes of you." Her eyes narrowed. "_Slight_."

Nisei's grin almost reached his ears, making him look like a childish, demented Cheshire cat. Mikado snorted in disgust and shoved the boy backwards, letting go of his hair and making him smash into the coffee table; breaking it. Nisei threw his arms up to protect his face, but shards still dug into his skin. Still, he didn't grimace or cry out.

Mimuro rushed to his lover's side and pulled glass from his face. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Nisei replied, pulling a shard from his cheek as he sat up.

"Be thankful that Mikado decided to _spare _your worthless hide,or I would have your _head_ for violating her the way you did, _Akame_." Tokino informed.

"Mikado already said that he wasn't responsible and was pardoned for it." Mimuro glared. "Let it go."

"Mind your manners, Fearless, before you find a death warrant over _your_ head as well. Understood?" Mikado wondered.

"Hai, Moonless, my apologies." Mimuro bowed his head. "I'll remember my place."

She snorted. "You're both pathetic. Bowing down and groveling."

"We don't have much of a choice." Nisei pointed out. "If we don't, you'll kill us."

"I'm considering it." Mikado said flat out. "You two _boys_ who have _lost your ears_ far too early, who grovel and cower at the slightest bit of opposition from someone you deem more powerful then you…I would have no problem ending both of your lives. Useless men have no place in this world."

Neither Mimuro nor Nisei argued with her, knowing it would be their heads.

"Just as I thought." Mikado nodded. "You talk big, but you're all talk and no action." She looked to her fighter. "Tokino, we are wasting our time standing here. Let's get going."

"Hai, Mikado." Tokino nodded.

Mikado looked back to the two on the floor. "Consider yourselves lucky that I'm feeling generous today and aren't allowing Tokino to beat the snot out of you both."

"Would that make you _feel _better, Fujiwara?" Nisei wondered. "To injure me like I have injured your precious queen?"

"I could never do something like that to the likes of _you_." Tokino sneered. "The very thought makes me sick to my stomach."

"Well, it's fine." Nisei replied. "Someone beat you to it a long time ago."

Mikado snapped, letting her anger show for once. "How could someone who has been raped do the same to another?! To an innocent young _girl_?!"

"Oh, Mikado, you are far from innocent. You're a killer. Just like Seimei." Nisei replied. "I objected to doing so. I refused to do it. Doesn't that count for something?"

She glared. "No." Mikado put her hat back on and shifted it so her long, false pigtails were draped over her shoulders and looked natural. She opened up her clear umbrella with green frogs on it. "Tokino, if you have unfinished words, finish them now. I shall await outside."

"Hai, Mikado. As you wish."

She glared one last time at the man who had taken both her ears and hair from her, and his lover, before turning on her heel to saunter out.

"I'm sorry." Nisei told her, making her freeze in place. "Seimei had no right to do that to such a lovely young lady."

Silence rang heavy in the air. "I know you are, Akame." She replied. "But forgive me if I don't give your apologies any merit. You've only been free of your name, your bond, and your power for a short time. I do not believe you are a changed man. You're going to have to do a lot more to prove that you are indeed changed. Apologies and a boyfriend that trust you aren't enough." She looked at him over her shoulder. "I may have spared your life on this day, but make no mistake. If I get wind that _you_ are up to something, _anything_, or that you are back with Seimei again, I will _not_ hesitate to kill you. Understood? I don't care if you're here with your boy toy or in the middle of a class or a family dinner. I _will_ return, and my Tokino and I _will_ eliminate you. Understood?"

"Hai, Mikado. Crystal clear, ma'am."

She didn't reply as she left the apartment; slamming the door behind her. Tokino looked down at the man he despised as Mimuro pulled shards of glass from the former fighter's long, raven black hair.

"I don't care what Mikado or Septimal Moon says." Tokino told him. "You and that bastard both deserve to burn at the stake."

"I've done things and have been forced to do things that are vile and disgusting." Nisei replied, pulling glass from his arm. "I know I don't deserve this life, this second chance your sacrifice has so generously given me. But you have my word. I am on my best behavior and Seimei means nothing at this point in time, and until all future points in time."

"You better be, or I will have the honor of killing you."

"Understood." Nisei stood and brushed his arms off. "Would it make you feel better to punish me further? Would that give you at least a _tiny_ bit of relief? Hurting me like I have hurt her?"

"I already told you I will not do that vile thing to you!" Tokino glared. "And as much as I would love to cut off that curtain you hide behind and call hair, I will not do it. That will make me no better then yourself and Aoyagi."

"Not in that manner, pervert." Nisei's chocolate eyes sparkled with a hint of defiance.

It wasn't like Tokino could do anything about it without Mikado's order.

"Then what do _you_ suggest, _rat_?"

"Whatever you desire." Nisei spread his arms out and got closer to Tokino. "Just do it. Make yourself feel better. Take out your anger at yourself for not being able to protect her, on me; one who can no longer protect myself."

Before Nisei could say anything else, he felt a fist collide with his gut. He didn't get time to catch his breath or realize what had happened before another punch went square across his face. He stumbled backwards to Mimuro.

"Enough, Tokino." Mimuro stated, getting in between the green haired fighter and the object of his hatred. "You got your hits in."

"No…let him continue." Nisei ordered, pulling away. "Let him punish me for hurting his precious little girl."

Tokino made a fist again and it collided with Nisei's cheek again. Nisei held his ground and spit out blood.

"Is that all you got?" The long haired male wondered.

Tokino swiped his foot out and pulled Nisei's legs out from under him; sending the teen crashing to the ground with an 'oomph'. He put a foot on the teen's stomach, lightly adding pleasure.

"You're lucky I'm not considering cutting it off." Tokino's toe got a little too close to Nisei's manhood for comfort.

"It would hardly do you any good. I'm a bottom anyway." Nisei laughed manically.

Mimuro decided that the teen he pegged as his true love was more insane then anyone had originally thought. He was a downright _masochist_. This was nowhere near funny. The bullies that made Nisei suffer at school hit softer then Tokino did.

Tokino kneeled down, a knee on either side of Nisei. He reeled back to punch him in the face again, making Nisei smirk, but soft, thin, feminine fingers clasped around his wrist to prevent him. Somehow, in the confusion, Mikado had slipped back into the house unnoticed. Her soft grip on her fighter's wrist was enough to make him stop.

"That's enough, Tokino." She informed him. "Let's go."

"Hai, Mikado." He pulled his wrist free and leaned down so his face was inches from Nisei.

"What? Do you want to kiss me?" Nisei wondered.

Tokino kneed him in the groin, causing him to involuntarily collapse in on himself.

"Ugh…" Nisei moaned.

Mimuro sighed. Now he'd have to massage and nurse that back to health later.

"Tokino." Mikado's voice was firm.

"You're lucky she stopped me, or I would have bashed your face in." Tokino hissed at Nisei.

Nisei smirked before spitting into the fighter's eye. Tokino moved to avoid it and landed a punch into Nisei's left eye; making the cocky teen reel back and grab at his eye to protect it. One chocolate colored orb glared up into Tokino's heated sky blue eyes. Nisei smirked behind his hand, though only one part of his mouth was visible. Tokino's eyes were full of fury and hatred for the teen he had trapped and injured underneath him.

"Don't be so cocky, Akame." Tokino hissed. "You got _lucky_ this time."

Nisei laughed manically as Mikado pulled her fighter off of him.

"_Come_, Tokino." She ordered sternly. "We have a report to fill out. Don't let your stupid anger get the best of you. Control yourself!"

He hung his head in shame. "Hai, Mikado. I'm sorry." He stated. "I'll control my temper next time."

"You better." She pulled him out the door with her without another word.

The door slamming echoed in the small apartment as Nisei sat up. He rubbed his eye with one hand, and gently massaged his injured manhood with the other hand.

"I'm going to be sore for days." Nisei moaned.

"That's your own fault, for provoking him." Mimuro stated. "Should've stopped while you were ahead."

"You know me. I don't know when to shut my mouth." Nisei winked. "Lucky for you, I keep it open enough to do a certain thing for you that I know makes you go crazy."

"…After all that, you can _still_ think of sex?" Mimuro rolled his eyes. He smiled. "Good to know that losing your powers didn't totally destroy you."

Nisei smirked. "Of course not."

He pulled Mimuro close by the collar and crushed their lips together. Mimuro moaned at the rough treatment and pulled the frail boy into his arms. Nisei wrapped his arms around Mimuro's neck, shifting one hand into the hair at the nape of his neck. Mimuro moaned and Nisei took that opportunity to slip his tongue into his lover's mouth. Their tongues dueled as Mimuro's hand slid up under the front of Nisei's shirt to play with one dusty nipple. Nisei moaned as Mimuro pulled away and kissed a trail down his neck, where he sucked and licked the flesh.

"Mimuro~" Nisei moaned, threading his fingers into the blonde's hair. "B…B…Bedroom…"

Mimuro pulled away and kissed the dark mark forming on his boyfriend's neck. "That's right…we didn't get to have our goodbye sex like we wanted."

"Well, now it's not 'goodbye sex'. It's more of 'you get to live so let's celebrate by bringing each other to the heights of pleasure and back' sex."

"Kind of wordy."

"Whatever, I don't care." Nisei stood, pulling Mimuro with him. He leaned up to Mimuro's ear and whispered, "Take me, Mimuro…"

Mimuro didn't answer, but instead met Nisei's smirk with a matching one before pulling him into the younger male's bedroom.

000

A week later, a healed Nisei sat with Mimuro in a corner in the little café the two frequented since the day they first met. It had been Mimuro's favorite spot for years, and he had decided to share it with Nisei the first day they hung out; after ditching a classmate's birthday party that neither male wanted to be at. They always ordered the same thing and sat in the same spot, but today, Mimuro had ordered for them both before Nisei got there, and had requested a two person table in a back corner of the café. It was dark back there, so candles had been set on the table to provide light. Nisei had been surprised when he had shown up to see his boyfriend in a suit. Nisei hadn't worn anything special; dress pants and a nice shirt like Mimuro had requested.

"You did all this just for my birthday?" Nisei wondered. "I'm flattered, Mimuro."

"I'm glad." Mimuro put a hand over Nisei's. "I actually wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Well, senior prom is next week…"

"Yes?"

"Would you go with me?" Mimuro wondered, pulling out two tickets. "I want to celebrate my last year at the school with you."

"I'd love to go." Nisei smiled. "Thank you." Nisei took one ticket and put it in his wallet. "I…I really appreciate this, Mimuro." Nisei blinked large, expressive chocolate colored eyes at his boyfriend.

With his power stripped and bond to Seimei unfixable, Nisei had reverted to the shy, quiet, timid boy he had been before his name appeared and he met Mimuro. Although shy, he had taken to pinning his hair up to keep it out of his face. Mimuro had commented how he'd liked to be able to see Nisei's face without his hair in the way, and the comment had stuck. But either way, Mimuro still liked threading his fingers through Nisei's long hair when they were in bed together, so the former fighter didn't feel like cutting it. Since his bond to Seimei was severed, half the pleasure he got from Mimuro didn't travel the bond, and he was now able to feel the full pleasure of his boyfriend. Unfortunately (or perhaps fortunately, depending on your point of view), his sex drive had skyrocketed because of it. Mimuro had decided to move in with his boyfriend after he graduated just so he wouldn't have to waste time walking over there every time Nisei wanted to have private time.

"Don't think anything of it, love." Mimuro ordered, taking Nisei's hand and moving it to his lips to kiss it. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks." The candlelight lit up the blush on the pale teen's face. "You know what the best birthday present is?"

"What?"

"I'm here and able to share it with you." Nisei looked away. "God, I feel like a girl…I hated feeling like this as a kid…"

"I think it's cute." Mimuro replied, brushing a stray strand of hair from Nisei's face. "After all, no matter what, you're still my sexy little killer."

"S-Stop that…" Nisei blushed. "What if someone hears?"

"No one can hear. We're far from everyone else. I told them to keep us secluded."

"They didn't do a really good job." A voice said from behind Nisei.

The teens turned to see Mikado standing there with her arms folded. She was dressed cutely in a light jacket, flip flops, a skirt, and a nice shirt.

"Mikado-sama?" Nisei greeted. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I'm with my family. They think I'm in the bathroom." She informed. "Your birthday is today, hm? Happy birthday, I guess…"

"T-Thank you."

She gave a curt nod. "What happened to you? You look…different…"

"This is the real me, Moonless…er…Mikado-sama." Nisei replied. "Back before I got my name and got possessed by it."

"I see." She nodded. "Well, your life is my birthday present to you. I have to get going. Enjoy the rest of your evening." She sauntered off before anyone could say anything.

"I thought she was going to change her mind and say she was going to kill me."

"Yeah…" Mimuro sighed. "Okay, so…"

Before he could say anything, the waitress walked over with their chocolate cake. "Here you go boys." She greeted. "Happy birthday, Mr. Akame." She said to Nisei. "You look cute today."

"I look cute every day." He corrected, making her giggle. "But thank you."

She winked. "Enjoy." She stated. "Courtesy of the young lady that just talked to you."

Mimuro and Nisei shared a look and looked to spot Mikado leaving with her family. She tipped her hat at them before rushing out the door.

"Well…I'm slightly afraid to eat this…"

"I think the woman means she paid. Because I ordered this."

Nisei looked at the top of the cake. "I can see that."

In bright red letters, the top of the cake read 'Happy Birthday, Nisei' with a fancy heart.

"Aw, how cute." Nisei smiled.

"I thought you'd like it." Mimuro smiled back. "Well, dig in."

Nisei smiled and did as Mimuro suggested. The two of them made it to about the middle of the cake before Mimuro stopped.

"I'm full." Mimuro stated. "Do you want to finish?"

"Yeah, why not? There's not much left, and it will just go to waste if we bring it home." Nisei put his fork into the cake again and felt it hit something hard. "Huh?"

"What is it?"

"There's something in the cake. Ugh, I knew she did something to it."

"Now, don't be so hasty. It could be a stick to keep it standing."

"It's not a _wedding_ cake, Mimuro." Nisei laughed. He used his fork to dig away cake around the intruding object. When he did, he was a bit taken back. There was a small diamond ring on a silver band in the middle of the cake.

"W-what?" Nisei wondered. "Oh no, did we get someone else's cake?"

Mimuro chuckled. "Of course not." He grinned. "That's for you."

"You did this?" Nisei smiled at his boyfriend. "Thank you, Mimuro…"

"Uh-uh." Mimuro stopped him from putting it on. "You have to answer something for me first, okay? If you answer right, it's yours."

"Mimuro, you know I hate guessing games."

"It's just one question with a simple answer."

Nisei blinked. "Okay…"

"Nisei, the other day-although you were ready to accept it-you escaped death." Mimuro began his question. "It's just one of the many amazing things I've seen you do since we met. You went from being a reclusive teen who hated the world, to Seimei's perfect little lap dog, to miserable wreck, to having a mental breakdown, and now you're finally back in your original state. I've been lucky enough to know you through each phase of your life, and I hope I will be around to see many more phases." He smiled. "No matter what Septimal Moon and Moonless toss our way, I promise to protect you at all costs."

"Mimuro…"

"But to be honest, I'm getting a little sick of you being my boyfriend."

Nisei's face fell. "What?"

Mimuro chuckled. The teen was so clueless that it was adorable. "So my question for you is…"

"No, I don't want to break up." Nisei said quickly.

"Let me finish." Mimuro chuckled. He stood and walked to Nisei's side of the table. "Nisei Akame, I love you in every way imaginable. From the top of your head down to your feet, there isn't a single thing about you that I ever want to change. And no matter what form you take, I will always be right here beside you; where I belong. Nisei, I believe in true love and love at first sight. I fell for you the moment we met. And although I didn't have the guts to admit it, that love I felt for you never wavered or diminished. And it never will. You're stuck with me until the end of time, Nisei, so I apologize for that. But like I said, I'm sick of you being my boyfriend." The look on Mimuro's face had him believing that his boyfriend was actually catching on. "You are a lucky man to be alive today, and I'm a lucky man for having your heart, as you have mine. So, Nisei Kei Akame, will you do me the honor…" Mimuro got on one knee and took Nisei's hands in his own. "Of being my fiancé instead?"

Nisei's jaw dropped. "I…I…" He looked around to see the staff and remaining customers gawking, waiting to see what he would do. "O-Of course…yes!"

Mimuro pulled Nisei into a hug and kiss as people cheered. He took the cake filled ring from his fiancé and put it onto his left ring finger. They went back to kiss again as people cheered.

After getting out alive from the wrath of Moonless and having his life spared were the prelude to the best birthday Nisei could ever remember. Not only was he completely free of Seimei and the power that was often too much for him, but he was alive and well, and now engaged to the one man in the world that had ever shown him love and affection. There was no way things could get better then this.

Nisei smirked into the kiss, making Mimuro pull back.

"What is it?" Mimuro wondered.

"Well, this is a pretty spectacular birthday."

"Yes it is." Mimuro kissed the corner of his mouth as patrons went back to eating.

"But one question."

"Anything."

"How are you going to top it next year?"


End file.
